


FORGOTTEN MEMORY

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Haikyuu!!, Haikyuu!!/ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Amnisia In Anime, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: AFTER GETTING HIT IN THE HEAD AGAIN HINATA LOOSES HIS MEMORY OF JOINING THE TEAM AND METTING KAGEYAMA  ALSO ACCEDENTLY GET'S HIT IN THE FACELOOSING HIS MEMORY TOO
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	FORGOTTEN MEMORY

HINATA'S P.O.V. THE FINAL WHISTLE BLEW THE GAME WAS OVER AND WE WON

WE DEFEATED SHIRATORIZAWA AGAIN"  
MMPH WE GET TO STAY ON THE COURT LONGER"  
KAGEYAMA SAID NODDING IN EXCITEMENT  
BUT UNFORTUNATELY OUR CELEBRATION WAS CUT SHORT WHEN WE HEARS THE SOUNDS OF BLOOD CURTTLING SCREAMS NA-NANI DATTE?" IASKED HOLDING ONTO KAGEYAMA

NAZE WATASHI NI SHIRANAI NODESU KA?"  
HE RESPONDED HUGGING ME BACK  
WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE THEM CLUTCHING THIER ARMS IN PAIN BOTH ME AND KAGEYAMA EXCHANGED LOOKS OF CONFUSION AND SHOCK WAIT DID THIER COATCH JUST HIT THEM?" I ASKED HALF WHISPERED WELL IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT" KAGEYAMA RESPONDED FOLDING HIS ARM'S COACH UKAI WHAT'S GOING ON?" I ASKED LOOKING UP AT HIM THEIR CONSEQUENCE FOR LOOSING" HUH?" WHAT DO YOU MEAN COACH?" KAGEYAMA ASKED CONFUSED

REMBER WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER TEAMS WE PLAYED AGAINST BEFORE THEM  
BOTH ME AND KAGEYAMA NODDED OUR HEADS  
WELL THAT'S WHY THEY USE TO BE THE BEST IN THE PREFECTURE IF THEY DON'T WIN  
THEY GET SURVERLY PUNISHED

SO WE'RE SUPPOSE TO LOSE JUST SO THE FORMAL ABASLUTE CHAMPIONS'S WON'T GET HIT?"  
I ASKED SARCASTICALLY  
OFCOURSE NOT GENGER DON'T BE A IDIOT"  
HE SAID

TOBAD ONLY ONE OF OUR SCHOOLS COULD REPESENT JAPAN HUH COATCH?"  
YUP"

HEY KENMA BEFORE YOU GUYS GO CAN YOU SET FOR ME?" OK SURE"

HE SAID RUNNING OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COURT PICKING UP THE BALL  
IN 3.2.1."  
TENDŌU SAID COUNTING DOWN TO KAGEYAMA GETTING JEALOUS  
HEY HINATA WATCH OUT" I LOOKED UP READY TO SPIKE IT BUT INSTEAD IT HIT ME SO HARD HE FELL ON THE GROUND HITTING HIS HEAD KNOCKING ME OUT I LANDED WITH A THUD EVERYBODY HAD A LOOK OF HORROR ON THEIR FACES EXCEPT FOR USHIJIMA I THINK THE THING I SAW WAS HIM WALK OUT THE DOOR KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V. I GOT ANGRY CLENCHING MY FIST BUT IT TURNS OUT HE WAS JUST GOING TO THE NURSES OFFICE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" SHE ASKED RUNNING OVER TO HIM HE GOT HIT ON THE HEAD SO HARD IT KOED HIM" I GRITTED MY TEETH IN ANGER AND CHARGED AT KENMA


End file.
